The Last Stand
by carljohn23
Summary: A squad of mercs holed up inside the mall awaiting for someone to get their package. But there are some spies out there who don't want someone to get their mail. Remeber to poll in the reviews. Check disclaimer at end for more details.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Stand

A mercenary squad stood, guarding the river mall. Some illegal explosives had been dropped there and they were to guard it until someone came to pick it up. One or two mines had been placed on all the vent shafts. Jack was to guard the video games store.

The video game cases held the devise to destroy the bombs. Dan was placed outside the store and was supposed to be guarding Jack, but instead was looting the place. Bill had been placed in the control office, monitoring cameras and security lasers. Finally, Matt had been placed near the exit.

"How many more hours 'till the shift ends man?" Jack complained. "Stow it Jack, you know how important this mission is!" Bill yelled over the comm. "My couch is a little more important!" Just as Matt was going to yell at Jack, he heard a terrified scream.

He alerted the others and rushed over to where he heard it. Dan was leaned up against a wall. "Man down, man down!" Matt yelled over the comm. Matt grabbed Dan and brought him to Jack. Dan's neck was broken, gun taken. "We got us a spy in the mall." Jack said grimly.

"Bill, didn't you see anything on the cameras?" Jack said. "No, there was nothing. I don't know who killed him or where he is." Bill replied. A few seconds later, the lights were dead. "What the Ell?" Matt said. Jack turned on his helmet light. It was pitch black.

The mercs were worried. Jack hurried over to the phone. "HQ this is Jack of the mall squad. We need reinforcements!" Jack yelled. No response. The phone, lights, and cameras were dead. Everyone grabbed their gun. "Matt, get us to the exit now!" Bill yelled. "No, we need to get to the video game store and find the set off for the bombs."

"What for?" Matt asked. "Because, when we get out of this base, we need to make sure all of the spies die." Jack slammed a fresh clip into his gun. "First, we need weapons and ammo." Bill mentioned. "That's good thinking Bill." Jack said. The all took out their guns and headed towards the ammo center.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Stand Part 2

They left Dan behind. What good was he anyway? When they reached the ammo supply, they each grabbed 10 extra clips. They turned around and finally saw their first enemy. "Fire!" Jack screamed. 90 bullets went straight and true. The spy fell over in a crumpled heap.

They moved closer to the spy. He appeared dead. Until with the last breath he shot Bill with his captured gun. Jack stomped on the spy until he moved no longer. "Get Bill to the video game store!" Jack shouted. He picked Bill up by the feet and got him to the game store.

Bill was dead. The bullet hit his central nervous system. Suddenly, Jack heard an explosion. "Matt, did that explosion come from a vent shaft?" Jack asked. "Yeah boss." Matt replied. "A spy has gotten through a vent! Jack screamed. We gotta seal it up"

Jack grabbed some mines from Bill. He wouldn't need them. Jack also grabbed Bill's sidearm. Jack turned on his flashlight. They had to pass near the waterfall. Jack looked around. Nothing. He turned on his motion censor. He saw at least 20 targets, all looking at him.

"Fire!" Jack fired into the fray. He shot one in the head. He caught another's side. Jack felt something grab his neck. He turned around and nailed the spy with the butt of his gun. He heard a cry for help. He turned around and saw Matt was surrounded.

Jack fired a grenade into the fray. He prayed that Matt wouldn't die on him. The rest of the spies had retreated into the vent shafts. So much for high quality spies. Matt was okay. He had dived out of the way. They sealed up the vent. "Now, let's go get those charges for the explosives."


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Stand Part 3

Jack and Matt had finally arrived at the video game store. Jack and Matt had secured a shock gun from a dead spy. Bill's body was still there. Jack used his x-ray goggles to search the game cases. When he finally had found the charge, he heard another explosion.

"Matt, go see what's up." Jack ordered. "No, I ain't going without someone else!" Matt replied. "Fine, I'll come to." Jack grabbed his gun. "I'll leave the charge here." They went to the vent. They mined it. Suddenly, a spy dropped from above and grabbed Matt.

The spy slit Matt's throat and pushed Matt away. Jack fired at the spy with his pistol. The spy fell to the ground. Jack headed back to the game store. Bill's body was gone. He wished he had destroyed Bill's gun. He looked around for the charge.

Nowhere to be found. Jack ran into the control room. He unlocked the exit. He double timed it too the exit. The area where Jack been had just blown up. "Naw crap." Jack said. The area where he was started to blow up. He eyed the exit up ahead.

The exit gate had started to shut. Jack grabbed the shock gun and fired at the cables lowering the door. It stopped. Jack slid under the gate. The mall burst into a fiery ball. Jack hit the deck. He watched as the mall became a huge fire.

Later that night, he plopped down on his couch. "Like I said before, my couch is a little more important." He said as he turned on Splinter Cell.

Disclaimer: This is my first SP fan fiction. There will be a poll that lasts until the end of March of that if you want a sequel or not. When reviewing, say yes for a sequel and no for no sequel.


End file.
